


Sick King

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Sick King

Making homemade chicken soup you were currently stirring the soup when you heard the whimpers of your patient, taking the spoon out you placed it to the side before wiping your hands on your on a clean cloth, you left the kitchen and walked to the bedroom. 

Laying on the bed Thranduil was tossing and turning in his sleep, letting out small whimpers, walking over to him you pulled him till he was laying on his back and placed the back of your hand on his forehead, pulling back in shock at how hot it was, you stood and made your way to the guards at the door. 

"Bring me a healer, the king is very sick" you ordered and got a nod from one of the guards, turning you went back to set the soup to cook on slow, as you collected a book from the shelves and sat in the chair facing the bed, so you could watch over Thranduil. 

.... 

Watching the healers work, the smell of the soup hit your nostrils, standing up you excused yourself from the room and made your way to the kitchen, stirring the pot you collected a bowl and spoon and began to fill up the bowl. 

"My Lady?" A voice called behind you, making you turn. 

"Yes?" You answered the healer. 

"The king should be fine in a couple of days, he just has the flu and has lost his voice, but that will return" the healer spoke as she bowed and left the room. 

Thanking her you watched as the healer left before picking up the tray that had the bowl of soup and spoon on it, making your way back into the bedroom you walked in and saw Thranduil sitting up looking slightly sad. 

"The healer said you will be fine in a couple of days" you spoke as you approached the bed, placing the try in front of Thranduil as he looked down at it and back at you, twisting his face up. 

"Its homemade chicken soup, my mother swore by it" you smiled remembering your memories of her, watching a small smile on Thranduil's face you held up the spoon for him to take, watching his eyes go from the spoon to you and back again you shock your head as a giggle escaped you, placing the spoon in the soup you stood up from the bed. 

"Thranduil you have the flu you can lift a spoon yourself" you spoke as you turned walking out of the bedroom hearing Thranduil trying to protest with a raspy voice "your voice will return in a few days, I'll be back soon" you continued as you left the bedroom to get your own bowl of soup from the kitchen, as you started to feel the effects of this flu bug and you didn't want to get sick.


End file.
